Mafia Gazette Issue 18
The Mafia Gazette For All The News That Is News (E&OE) Editor In Chief: Carmela DeAngelis Managing Editor: William Randolph Hearst THE BATTLE OF CHICAGO In the early hours of an Autumn Chicago morning, a lone mailman drove along his daily round on a route that took in the west side of the city's suburbs. A CPD statement confirmed that he'd just delivered a large brown parcel at an office building when he heard the gunfire. Across the street, two Chicago wise guys, Jester and Carlo-Falcone, had emerged from a social club after a night of gambling. The eyewitness confirmed that as Falcone, a known horse-trader, put a cigarette to his lips and turned to speak to his fellow mobster, their killers struck in a carefully planned ambush. A CPD source wouldn't confirm if either man was able to return fire. Both were pronounced dead at the scene at 7:27am local time. Some time in the following two hours, a number of gunmen entered a known Chicago bookie's office, controlled by God_Himself and the Cult, and shot dead two of the bookie Earners on the premises, Ladi-Bug and Raul. By the time Cult Capo CrystalClearly was shot dead in the same neigbourhood not more than thirty minutes later, it was clear that the Chicago outfit was under siege. Word began to spread around the city that Angelo "The King" DeCarlo, the leading LA crime figure, had tired of the Midwestern branch of the mob. Rumours varied, from concern at the operation of rackets that involved both families, through to rumours of a Vegas bar fight between the groups, through to the simple issue of respect. The Chicago guys were rumoured to dislike how the LA guys conducted themselves and vice versa and things had come to a head. DeCarlo was one of a number of LA mobsters that had been arrested, questioned and subsequently released without charge in relation to the murder of former Detroit leader CasperRyker, whose assasination four days earlier had gone largely unreported. As one of the "big five" leading underworld figures, Casper had been hit during a visit to New York after virtually all of his bodyguards had been bribed to quit protecting him. His murder was initially thought to have been linked to a dispute between LA and one of his men, Salvatus. However speculation also ran rife that Ryker, an aloof and somewhat divisive figure, had been clipped after a judgement from some or all of the other bosses that his time as leader has ran its course. Now the heat was being turned on Chicago, again by LA, as they ran through more Chicago members. Three more Wise Guys, including BobHardLuck, a known Chicago enforcer and Blue_Bird, a massage parlour owner, were shot dead. God's sub-crew leader, Trickyy, leader of Tricky's Angels, was also killed, as was Paige, a Chicago Made. With Chicago clearly getting the worst of it, something unexpected happened. Miami Consigliere Marco-Polo and Detroit Consigliere James-McElroy are rumoured to have held a high level meeting that included some of the top figures in both families, discussing the Chicago "problem." Polo, an easily underestimated but apparently shrewd figure, and McElroy, a tough and savvy operator, apparently concluded that LA's aggression needed to be curbed. Travelling to LA with a cadre of enforcers, an open street battle ensued as they ambushed the LA attackers, killing two Capos, two Made Men and a Wise Guy to even the score, with Chicago on the brink of disaster. Amongst the dead for LA included the right hand man to DeCarlo, Saul_Goodman, shot dead by Detroit Boss Stephanie-Aventus and Salvatore_Gionetti, a long serving Capo with the family, shot and killed by Saint, a McElroy triggerman with a well-established reputation for violence. Winky and RiccardoNieto, Made Men, also died. As the bullets continued to fly and multiple bodyguards died in a fight involving a largely unprecedented three family heads, DeCarlo killed Saint and was then mortally wounded during an exchange of fire with McElroy. DeCarlo's death didn't stop the fighting, as his top lieutenants joined the fight and both sides continued to trade fire, Detroit Boss Stephanie-Aventus and LA Capo Petrucci squaring off. Petrucci was killed, making it three LA Capos downed, as was Jimmy "The Saint" Peppers from Miami and Echo from LA, both Mades. Stephanie-Aventus was finally hit through the gunsmoke by Citizen, as she and DeaderMan both fired shots at each other, DeaderMan also dying in the confusion. The Chicago/Detroit/Miami alliance hit back, killing VincenzoTiberi from LA. But LA had another Boss, the fearsome Citizen, who'd been standing toe-to-toe with all-comers all through the gunfight. Chicago enforcer MalcolmX was also involved in the fighting, appearing and disappearing. A source confirmed that it was he who killed Citizen. When pressed on this question and whether he'd been shot at during a door-stepped interview outside a Chicago Speakeasy, MalcolmX confirmed: "I kill my enemies too fast, so I only gave them a few shots. My first shot killed Citizen's bodyguard, my second shot killed him dead." With Citizen downed, it looked like the end was near for LA and yet still the fight continued, BillyBadAss, a Made Man from Chicago, was dropped and the fight carried to Denver, where LA lost Cederic, a Made Man, and Blackheart, the fourth and last of the LA captains to die. The war finally ended when MrRager from LA was downed in Denver, but not before killing Miami Wise Guy Frankie-Frazier. We also asked MalcolmX if he could confirm rumours that it was he who shot and killed MrRager, effectively ending the last of the LA opposition. He replied simply: "MalcolmX will always hit his mark." Before laughing. We closed by asking him: How do you see the future? Were you glad from the help from Miami and Detroit? MalcolmX: Yes I am still thankful for the help from Miami and Detroit and as for the future I dont know. I just know as long as I'm still alive Chicago will be safe." Francesco_Sanili was the only LA rank known to have been given a pass, reportedly at the behest of James-McElroy with a view to him continuing to run an operation in LA. It's unknown if aged LA mobster Aphex, currently on the run, will also be allowed to live. Where it leaves the mob right now is anyone's guess, but as our next report will show, several top meetings have already taken place to determine how they go forward after a bout of fierce fighting and many deaths. THE RESURRECTION: CHICAGO LEADER RISES FROM THE ROPES TO SCORE A CLOSE VICTORY It didn't take long for God_Himself to appear and give his views on all that he had witnessed, in a meeting of top underworld figures in the wake of LA's failed attempt on the life of the man some believe is the "Boss of all bosses." As a crime novel this story had it all, a drug-addled former ally, a deadly surprise attack, the rousing of allies and a final, improbable, victory. Except that it was real. By midday on the 8th November, Chicago were on the verge of being wiped from the face of the earth. God's protection has been bought of, his family were not acquitting themselves well in battle and they were losing more and more enforcers to set-ups and ambushes. By the end of it all, around a third of the ranks at captain and above in the entire underworld were gone, leaving vacancies that need to be filled. While we were unable to attend the meeting, a top source gave us the scoop, God blamed Angelo's drug-use, paranoia and the influence of some of his top lieutenants for the violence and was ultimately thankful that he won the political game and had the support of allies where he'd been losing on the military side of things. We caught up with him in a plush suite at an unnamed Chicago hotel to ask him more. Interviewer: You mentioned Angelo's drug use and it's true he abdicated for a time from LA, I understand Citizen was briefly running the LA operation until DeCarlo returned. Was he using when working for you in Chicago? God: No Angelo wasn't using while in Chicago, if he was he never would of been sent to LA to head his own family. He went to LA, things were looking up for him, the sky was the limit. Then things got bad, Citizen had to look after things while Angelo was on drug fueled binges. Interviewer: You mention conflict between men from both camps, can you elaborate? God: I guess some of his guys didn't like what some of my guys had to say, everybody is entitled to their opinion but to lower themselves to insulting someone just because they don't agree what they have to say. In public too, these guys were pushing buttons with my family. Interviewer: You say Angelo buckled, do you believe this could have been avoided? God: Certainly, I went to Angelo to try to talk to him about it, he brushed it off. Interviewer: You also mentioned a plot that your trusted lieutenant Profaci said came from Angelo's top men. Is that what you mean by conflict? God: No comment. Interviewer: As regards help from Miami and Detroit, do you believe Chicago would have fallen without it? God: You never know what can happen and its hard to say, it wasn't looking good that's for sure but either way Chicago is in debt to the two cities that stepped in. Interviewer: You mentioned promotions, I make five families at this present time, does this mean there will be more or less? Will you guys be deciding who, if anyone, steps up to lead another family? God: We were deciding already who was getting Auth but the process will be tougher this time around. At this point we were advised that God_Himself had an urgent appointment and we were taken to a waiting cab. MURPHY With the Gazette under new management, the new managing editor William Randolph Hearst was keen to make contacts, particularly with citizens who by their very nature are around a long time and perhaps see more than others. After bumping into Murphy our editor got straight to the point. Hearst: I've been asking, as part of my new role, who is who. Getting to know people. Word is you're a citizen that was once connected to a dangerous boss called Loco. One guy told me he thought it was strange to see you around after a war. Did you have any part to play in the recent fatalities? Murphy: Loco is a very good friend of mine...so I supported him....I supported Detroit for a time before that ....until they kicked me to the curb....after that I paid to have 2 of Detroit's and then when they moved to LV I also instigated that......not a big deal really....just love the game. Yes I instigated a few of the more recent deaths...well two of them Hearst: Love the game? You'd describe the underworld as a game? Don't you find it dangerous? Our understanding so far is that Angelo DeCarlo made a move on Chicago and came up short. Did you know Angelo? Did you perhaps pay to have some of his guys hit? Murphy: I know Angelo yes....and no I didnt have anything to to with his death or his men...However now I have A HIT on the someone who wants to takeover Angelo's position as head of the family. Hearst: Mr Francesco_Sanili perchance? The word is he was given a pass from the bosses and will run LA. Why would you have a problem with him? And how much is his death worth to you, if indeed we're talking about the same man? Murphy: We are and I dont give out details sorry.... Hearst: Not even a price? Surely a big sum in the Gazette would get the job done quicker? Murphy: I never give details...If the shooters want to reveal what I pay them thats their business. At this point our interview drew to a close. THE RETURN OF DETROIT The death of CasperRyker and his family was very unexpected, proving that you can kill anyone at any given time. One mobster who didn't want to go on record, said of the eliminated Detroit leader: "When it came down to it, it wasn't just LA that wanted him removed. It's tough at the top and maybe he got complacent. Either way, guys were queuing up." With Angelo_DeCarlo apparently conflicted and remorseful over the decision, what isn't in doubt is that the removal of the Artists of Liberty started a game of mob musical chairs. In the days that followed, James McElroy took his outfit, the Saints and Sinners, back east from Las Vegas, setting up in Detroit instead. This meant that PeterWhitman, a former top Ryker lieutenant who struck out on his own at just the right time and so narrowly missed getting whacked himself along with former comrades Harold_Shand, Ciara and the others, was free to move from the relative mob wasteland of Denver to the gambling capital of the country recently vacated by McElroy, Las Vegas. McElroy's move has been a long time coming, as he and his supporters have historic links to the city. Some put his return to Detroit down as just a matter of time, but what is clear is that he'd originally worked with Ryker before striking out on his own. His decision to press for the chance to run his own city apparently didn't sit well with CasperRyker and for a time there was some bad blood between the two. Now McElroy and his tight-knit group of followers control the city themselves and time will tell whether his decision to intervene in the Chicago war will pay off. While he lost his top hitter in Stephanie-Aventus and top enforcer in Saint, he is rumoured to be currently supported by his brother Leo McElroy, a rising star in the Detroit group, and aged eccentric Capo Lord_Lucan. Wanting to know more about the McElroy brothers and the rise of a Detroit group with links to past leaders of the city, the Gazette approached Leo McElroy on a sidewalk to ask for his view regarding the recent spate of mob murders in Chicago. Leo: What I may or may not know about the killings is that the whole situation seemed unfortunate. A lot of good people lost their lives from what I heard. Paranoia, pressure, greed... Whatever you want to call it, it seemed like something caused Angelo's kingdom to feel the need to change the status quo. Interviewer: So you do feel the recent deaths can more or less be attributed to Angelo DeCarlo? What's your role with Jimmy exactly? Our understanding is that you're related and that you came in to his operation in Vegas? The guy's not legal, you know that, right? Any truth to the rumours that he and Polo are very close? Leo: From what I heard the supposed crime family in Los Angeles were the aggressors in the killings and Angelo went around claiming to be the King so I would expect that he would be the final decision maker in any actions taken. Yes, Jimmy and I are brothers. Did the last name give it away? As for the legality of Jimmy's business operations, Jimmy is out walking the streets as a free man and as far as I know hasn't even been investigated for anything illegal so I would think any allegations suggesting the opposite are unwarranted. I am afraid I don't have an answer to the last question. You may need to ask the people in question that one. Interviewer: Jimmy is out walking around, it's true. Word is that's only because no one can make a rap stick on him. I hear the G-Men are interested in him and all his top guys, of whom you are reputed to be one. Have you ever been arrested? Leo: I will let you research that one for yourself. What is life without a little mystery? At this point Leo McElroy bade us farewell and we decided to go straight at his elder brother instead. After some difficulty we were finally put in touch with a contact who passed us on to Detroit arms-dealer who knew him. He advised that he wouldn't speak in public but that we could meet him in a place called The Bamboo Lounge in his home city of Detroit. Arriving at a dimly-lit but pleasant lounge bar and amidst a haze of reefer smoke and card-players who shot us intimidating glances, our fearless editor William Randolph Hearst got straight to the point as McElory signalled a bartender to bring drinks to the table. Hearst: God seemed to suggest that, in fact, it was you that knew of the LA attack and who approached Marco_Polo about organising a counter-attack. Is this true? McElroy: Good evening, nice to see you here William. I wanted to run some checks on you before I decided to speak to you, luckily for you they checked out. So I'll answer your questions. Your first question. It is indeed true, I was told of the plans by a Los Angeles mobster called Mr Rager. The attack was arranged hastily as there was little time to prepare for anything. Hearst: Is it true that you acted out of loyalty to God_Himself and if so, how do you feel that your actions meant you had to stand against Angelo_DeCarlo, another former Chicago member? McElroy: The second question. Me and God go back a long way, we have fought together for a long time which many people do not know. I was working more in the background in the past. If it came down to it I'd chose to back God over Angelo every single time. Not because I hate Angelo but the fact that I trust God more. Hearst: How do you feel about your losses on the day? Word is Stephanie-Aventus was one of your top enforcers. McElroy: I knew the losses would come but I didn't expect them to lose Saint and Stephanie, both of whom were a huge part in my life and I'll miss them to no end. Hearst: Can we now expect to see an underworld dominated by the "big three" of Miami, Chicago and Detroit? McElroy: I wouldn't say us three would want to dominate, I'd like to see those who earn something to be given it. If I believe somebody deserves recognition for their work then I will help them achieve that recognition. Hearst: One final question. You and your associates are known for a connection to the city of Detroit. Do you consider you have more of a right to run the city than perhaps some others that went before you? We hear your camp hasn't run Detroit since Loco, so you have returned after a long absence. McElroy: I wouldn't say we have a right to run this city, it's more of a personal liking. The first time my lineage ever came to this country Detroit was their first home and they spoke very fondly of it. So I consider Detroit my home and there's no better place than home is there?! After a few more drinks, Mr McElroy kindly had an associate drop us back to the Gazette offices in a large black motor car with a slightly better understanding of the man and the city he runs. THE ITALIAN PROTECTIVE LEAGUE With the King no more, one of our more intrepid journalists tried to steal a word with rumoured new LA boss of "The Italian Protective League" a group about which not much is known but who have a stated goal of fighting for Italian American rights and against discrimination and tarnishing of Italian Americans. Unfortunately Franceso-Sanili quickly passed our man by, saying simply: "Sorry mister, I don´t talk to reporters.." Having learned that Mr Sanili potentially has a contract out on his life, we wanted to ask him about the wealthy citizen Murphy and in particular why she'd place a contract rumoured to be anywhere between 40 and 150 million to have him removed. The bosses have apparently agreed that the contract is not to be taken by anyone, under penalty of death for anyone who defies this order. This has led to speculation as to why. Is Sanili being protected to keep another boss on the west coast alongside PeterWhitman in a big, traditionally famous city? Or is it because one of the bosses wants to fulfil the contract and take the money for themselves? Unconfirmed reports say the Detroit and New York leaderships were both approached about clipping Sanili, along with individual members in Chicago. MIAMI VICE We also approached Marco_Polo in the hopes of a free holiday at Miami beach and a chance to hear his version of events. Regrettably he hadn't returned our phone calls at the time of going to print.